


Mission Gone Wrong: The Wedding Day & Reception

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: You and Tony are finally getting married. It's the wedding everyone has been waiting for.





	Mission Gone Wrong: The Wedding Day & Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Disney, the writers, producers, and directors of the films. I am simply borrowing them for this lovely fanfic. Hope you lovelies enjoy this.
> 
> This is the full scene of the wedding that was mentioned in Mission Gone Wrong. I hadn't planned to write this out but one day I decided to write it out to help bring on the mood of writing for my other fanfics. Y/n- Your Name. Y/C/N-Your Cousin's Name. Y/S/C/N-Your Second Cousin's Name.

Tony stood under the alter, that he built, with Rhodes as his best man and the Pastor. Right now Tony was fidgeting with his tie, impatient for the ceremony to begin. “If you pull that tie any tighter, you’re bound to choke yourself.” Rhodes looked over to Tony as he spoke. “I guess I should stop messing with it.” Tony said absentmindedly. “Y/N would kill you herself if you died before she could marry you.” Rhodes joked. “I’d already be dead what are you talking about.” Tony said. “All right, she would bring you back and then kill you herself.” Rhodes said with a smile. Tony stopped fidgeting as the last of the people took their seats.

Suddenly the tune for Iron Man by Black Sabbath began to play. Tony and Rhodes began to chuckle. They knew you loved to be different and this made for an amazing entrance. Happy walked down the isle, throwing gold and red rose petals. He lost the bet with Rhodes on who got to be best man and Happy had to be the flower person. Next Thor and Y/C/N walked arm in arm to the alter. After them came Bruce and Y/S/C/N arm in arm. Then it was Natasha and Clint. They all had bright smiles once they stood at the alter. Lastly it was your turn. Once you stepped into view the tune had gotten a tad louder and everyone gaped at you. You smiled happily because that was the exact reaction you wanted from the crowd.

Your wedding dress was designed as a ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves. The color scheme of it was a red background with gold lace. The bodice of it was designed like a corset top. The sleeves were a shimmering gold. Your veil was special ordered to be gold lace. You laughed as Rhodes closed Tony’s mouth. “Just like your Iron Man suits. Well the color scheme at least. Can’t be wearing an Iron suit to my wedding.” You joked to Tony. “The dress is perfect.” Tony told you with a huge smile. “Thank you.” You told him. “Let’s get this done.” Tony said looking over to the pastor.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Friends and Family. We are gathered here today to witness when two become one. Now the lovely couple are going to state their vows. The bride shall begin with hers.” The Pastor spoke. “All right, we all knew damn well this wasn’t going to be traditional. I asked to have the vows done now because I felt like it. Anyhoo, here goes nothing.” You started. The crowd laughed at how you began. “Tony, we’ve had our ups and downs since the day we met. Seriously, I punched you in the face the first day we met. It was an accident but it still happened. Then you asked for a date to make up for it. We all remember how much of a disaster the first date was but that didn’t stop me from wanting to see more of you. We’ve been through the good, the bad, and the extra ugly. I’ve watched you become the man you are today. I vow that I will always be by your side no matter how much of a drama queen you become. No matter what shit you put yourself and your team into. I’m now part of that team. And if you’ll have me forever I will be your second half until the end of time.” You said with a huge smile as you slipped Tony’s ring on his finger. You could hear a few people laughing and a few people crying in the crowd.

“How am I supposed to one up you on that?” Tony asked you and the crowd laughed. “I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. I’m not a drama queen though.” Tony started. This time Rhodes bent over laughing. “You’re the biggest drama queen I know.” Rhodes said when he was able to compose himself. “All right, I can be over dramatic. Though one thing I know for sure is that I love you. Y/N. I have loved you since the day we met. I know you punched me but once Happy stepped out of my way and I got a good view of you, I knew I was hooked. Yes, we shared as you put it the good, the bad, and the extra ugly. I am thankful I have had you by my side for all of it. Without you I wouldn’t be as happy as I am. I vow to love you forever and always. Of course I will have you as my second half. You are now forever my second half.” Tony said slipping your ring onto your finger. His words made your heart swell with love and happiness. “You may kiss the bride.” The Pastor said. The moment you kissed Tony was the moment Steve snapped a picture.

You began to laugh against Tony’s lips because his mustache tickled. “How I came to become the wife of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, I will never know. What I do know is I love you to the moon and back.” You told him as you pulled away from the kiss. “You stole my heart with a single accidental punch.” He replied with a laugh. Everyone began to cheer at this point.

The reception party took place at the Avengers Tower. The party was already kicking off. You really surprised the crowd when you took the skirt off of your wedding dress. You special ordered for the gown to become something like a cocktail dress with a corset bodice. “As usual the bride and groom get the first dance.” Rhodes announced. The song Good Times Bad Times by Led Zeppelin began to play once the two of you made it to the dance floor. The crowd smiled and laughed at the two of you. The dance wasn’t a real dance, it was more of the two of you being silly and moving to the music. Though Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. After your dance is finished everyone else joins you on the dance. Everyone danced until they got worn out and it was time to call it a night. When you threw the bouquet Nat was the one who caught the bouquet. Once the night was over the honeymoon began. The two of you were away for a week before you had to return to your Avenger lives.


End file.
